Moonlight Contemplation
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: Rei is thinking about Kai late at night. Yaoi
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it  
  
I'm not sure how long I've been in love with you. I don't know if it was a gradual decent or if I was just flung into it. And to be truthfully honest I have no idea of what drew me to you. I mean, it's not like you welcomed us with open arms. I'm sure that if you had it your way you would have gone without talking to us at all. Of course that makes training difficult, but in the end I'm sure you would have found a way.  
  
The moon is full, lending a silver aura to the yard. Needless to say the silver reminds me of you. But then again, everything reminds me of you. I know your hair is more grey than silver, but when the light catches it just right it is silver. The wind picks up, driving the golden leaves before it and I curl up more, berating myself for not getting a jacket. At this rate I'm going to get sick. I wish you had at least let me know that you were leaving! I woke this morning to find you missing. I knew you would eventually comeback. Everything was still in its place, with the exception of Dranzer. Some how I'm not surprised. Dranzer would go to hell with you and back. I just wish that once you would open up, let me help you with your pain.  
  
I hear the fence creaking, breaking the stillness of the night. I watch you vault over the fence, reveling in the smooth movement of muscles moving under silken white skin. My breath catches in my throat as you enter the moonlight. The silver light washes over your lithe form, revealing everything. Your hair is that beautiful silver color, your darker hair providing a velvet backdrop to the silver. Instead of your skin's normal pale color you look silver, like an angel. You stand in the middle of the yard, umber eyes closed against the world around you.  
  
It's the same as every other time. You block out the world around you, never letting anyone get close, help you. I just wish that you would let me help. I think that Max knows that I want to help you. He's pulled me to one side more than once, always saying the same thing. "Look nothing's going to happen if you wait. You need to tell him." I never thought that I was that obvious. Just goes to show you that people become easier to read when they're in love.  
  
I shift slightly. A twig is becoming overly familiar with the small of my back. Your eyes open and fix on my hiding spot, pinning me in place. You raise a single slim grey eyebrow, the only movement besides the fluttering of your scarf. I don't move for several seconds before dropping from the tree to land on the ground. I brush myself off taking as much time as possible without seeming suspicious. I lift my head, not really expecting you to say anything.  
  
"Care to tell me what you're doing out here this late?"  
  
I jump, startled that you actually asked. I shake my head, not willing to tell you that I was worried. I mean, after the hell you've been through I wouldn't be surprised if you could defend yourself. You don't say anything more though your eyebrow is still arched, silently trying to provoke me to answer. I sigh, not able to resist the eyebrow. That single part of your body could probably get me to spill my most withheld secrets.  
  
"I was just looking at the moon." I answer, hoping that you will not badger me any further. Seconds pass the silence between us growing almost unbearable. I nearly jump out of my skin when your velvet voice breaks the silence.  
  
"Watching the moon? Without a jacket?" I mentally smack myself. I was so worried about him that I had been sitting in the yard almost all day, paying no attention to the goings on around me. I really should tell him how I feel. It's been almost three months since I stopped denying it and finally admitted that I was in love with our cold-hearted captain. During those months I was unusually jumpy and had a severe case on insomnia. Every time I closed my eyes he would appear, driving me to distraction. I think that's when Max caught on. There was more than one time he helped me back to my room before I passed out from lack of sleep.  
  
"Kai.." I start, my voice catching in my throat as his umber eyes meet mine " there's something I need to tell you." You say nothing, but nod your head in acknowledgement. I keep my eyes focused on yours trying to work past the lump in my throat. "I.." my eyes drift to the ground, the brown grass proving exceptionally interesting. Damn this for being so hard. I mean the worst that could happed is rejection or you could be utterly disgusted with me and refuse to speak with me again.  
  
We stayed like that for several seconds, the rustling of leaves the only sound in the still night. I am glad that you don't push me. I honestly didn't think it would be this hard. If I had known I might have not brought it up and just stayed silent, living without giving love a chance. The silence became almost unbearable. I can feel your umber eyes focused on me, unblinking.  
  
"Kai, I love you." There its out in the open now. Once again there is silence in the yard. The seconds seem to stretch into minutes and I'm still left without an answer. To tell the truth, I honestly wasn't expecting you to answer me. I mean, to you I'm nobody but a teammate, not worthy to actually feel anything for you, let alone love. I swallow my tears, determined not to cry in front of you. That would be the ultimate humiliation, even worse than the battles I've lost. I turn to leave, still without an answer. It's been five minutes at least and I still can't bring myself to look into your dazzling umber eyes.  
  
Surprisingly warm, slim fingers circle my wrist stopping me in my tracks. I turn my head, eyes widening in shock. The shields you've created are down, allowing me to see the pain I know you've endured. But the moment passes and you're back to your normal impassive self. Your grip on my wrist tightens almost imperceptibly, drawing me closer. I can feel the heat flowing off you in waves, warming the air around us.  
  
The night doesn't seem so cold with you around, but still I shiver. You pull me closer, your warmth enveloping me. I lean back against your strong chest, reveling in the feeling of your arms around me. By this time I don't expect an answer. I'll leave in a minute I promise. I don't want to prolong the agony of not having you any longer then necessary.  
  
I move to leave, only to have you pull me back, tightening your grip on me. I stop trying to leave, shocked that you actually want me to stay. Thousands of thoughts rush through my mind, the foremost being that you actually feel something besides friendship for me. "Why?" I break the silence my curiosity getting the best of me again. One of these days I'm going to get an answer that is going to kill me.  
  
You don't answer immediately, leading me to believe that you're not going too. I jump again when I feel your warm breath on my ear. My ears are especially sensitive, one of my little quirks. "Because I don't want you to leave." Your answer shocks me. I expected anything but what you just said. I was prepared to never have you talk to me or be kicked off the team. But not this!  
  
You press your soft lips to the tip of my ear, eliciting a shiver of pleasure. I can almost feel your smirk. I lean back even further, trying to get as close as possible to your warmth. We stand like that for several minutes until the wind picks up again, even colder than before. You pull back from me, a single arm the only thing touching me. You gesture to the house with your free hand and I move towards the door, your arm once again around my waist.  
  
"Go put on warm clothes on and then come back down here. And Rei, try to avoid waking up the others." Your voice is still cold, but if I listen close enough I can hear a slight amount of affection. I know of the hell you've been through and I can wait for you to say those three little words. I would wait forever for you.  
  
A/N: Just a wild idea that popped into my head. 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Silver Wolf, Black Falcon.  
  
A/N: This is dedicated to Kai-koi who convinced me to do another segment  
  
"Damnit Tyson! This is isn't that hard!" There you go again, yelling at us for even our slightest mistakes. Max and I stand by the second dish, Driger and Draciel all but forgotten. You pay no attention to us; you're entire being focused on Tyson. If anything your anger makes you even more alluring. Kenny is between you and Tyson now, trying his hardest to stop the fight. Unfortunately he's short enough for you and Tyson to yell over his head.  
  
I focus on you, running my eyes over your every feature, although I know them by heart. We seem to have made a silent pact. Wouldn't want to spoil your icy bastard façade, would we? Max catches me watching you, a cheery smile on his face. He leans towards me, grin growing. "So, have you told him yet?" I shake my head, not wanting to answer. I know you don't want the whole team to know that you actually have emotions. And its not that I don't trust Max, but the fact that if I told him about us, I'm sure somehow he would slip up and let Tyson know. And then all hell would break lose. So for now, we'll keep it between us.  
  
I'm drawn from my thoughts by Tyson's yelling. By this time Kenny has given up on trying to get you and Tyson to stop fighting. Max grabs Tyson's arm whispering something in his ear. I remain out of the way, not wanting to get you mad at me. Tyson finally backs down, dark eyes flashing with anger. You walk out of the yard, not telling us where you're going. I sigh, getting a serious case of déjà vu.  
  
*****  
  
Dinner has come and gone and still you're not back yet. Kenny is in his room working on Dragoon and Max and Tyson are on the floor watching some weird sci-fi movie. I must have drifted off because the next thing I know Max is standing over me, smiling. I shake my head, trying to clear the haze as I listen to Max. "Tyson and I are going to sleep," he winked before continuing "don't stay up to late." I stretch out on the couch, picking my book up off the floor. This must be the third time I've read 'Silver Wolf, Black Falcon'. What can I say? It's an excellent book.  
  
The back door opens and I don't move, knowing its you. After all you have a key. You don't come immediately to the living room, instead making a short detour to the kitchen. You make no sound, trying to avoid waking the others. You may act cold but I know deep down you do care. You come out and I move forward, so you can sit behind me. I lean back and you hand me a mug, before wrapping your arm around me. I sniff the liquid and find to my delight that its peppermint tea. I take a sip, the tea warming me. The house is cold and right now I'm too lazy to get up and turn up the thermostat. I drain my mug and setting it on the floor I turn more into your embrace, trying to stay warm. You set your mug to one side before pulling the blanket from the back of the couch over us.  
  
This is how it always starts. We sit on the couch together both of us content to just sit here in each other's presence. But slowly and surely we move together taking comfort from each other. I lay my head on your shoulder, sleep slowly overtaking me. Your hand slips under my shirt and you start tracing circles on my back, callused finger surprisingly smooth.  
  
*****  
  
Something wakes me up and my eyes are drawn to my clock. The red lights show 4:13. I roll on to my left side and stop, shocked. You're sprawled out next to me, scarf and arm guards gone. You look so much younger when you sleep, not as hard and cynical, This is one of the times I'm glad that we have double beds. Most times when I fall asleep on the couch, I wake up in my bed, alone. You never stay, always afraid that some one will find out.  
  
I stretch my arm out; fingers stopping inched from your pale skin. Lightly, barely touching I brush my index finger across your skin tracing the blue triangles that shield you even during sleep. Your skin is smooth, more like that of a young child than a teenager. I scoot over curling against your lean body, feeling your heat envelop me. "I love you."  
  
*****  
  
When I woke at seven you were gone, the only reminder of your presence your scent. I took a quick shower and dressed. I left the room and went down to the kitchen that was blessedly silent and empty. Sitting on the counter next to the stove was a mug with a teabag. On the stove was the kettle gently steaming. I can hear you trying to get Tyson out of bed and I smile. You're the only person I know who could get a person out of bed with a threat.  
  
I pour myself a bowl of cereal and get my tea, before sitting at the table. Max, Tyson and Kenny stumble into the dining room, looking like a herd of cattle. You take a bagel out of a paper bag, and neatly slice it, before spreading plain cream cheese on it. Tyson and Max get bowls of overly sugared cereal and Kenny has oatmeal. "You look like you had a good night." Max's voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I smile like a cat that got the cream. I flick my eyes to you only to meet burning mahogany depths. I manage to keep my voice steady as I answer. "I had an exceptionally good night. I slept like a log." The others shake their heads at my comment, jealous that I had gotten a good night's sleep.  
  
You get your feet, eyes impassive and cold. You go out to the yard, starting your practice early. I get up taking my dishes to the sink. A large window looks out over the yard. You stand with your back to the window, scarf flapping in the light breeze. You turn to look over your shoulder as though you can feel my gaze on you. I smile and you smirk, not a normal one, but something decidedly softer. You turn back to Dranzer who is spinning at your feet, once again focused on the task in front of you. I return to the dining room, getting the others up out of their seats. I smile, all to ready for the night to return. 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long. I have three other stories I'm trying to work on. If anyone has an idea of what should happen, let me know. I love working peoples ideas into stories. Read, enjoy and review!  
  
We spent the entire day training, making up for the time we lost yesterday. Once we had finished training it was time for dinner. And just my luck, I was the cook today. Of course that may have something to do with the fact that Tyson can't cook and the extent of Max's culinary skills is grilled cheese sandwiches.  
  
I start slicing the chicken into chunks, listening to Max and Tyson argue in the living room about what to watch. Kenny is also in the living room working on upgrading Draciel. I don't know where you've gotten off to. I let my mind drift, thinking back on the day. Oddly enough, you and Tyson didn't get in too many fights. Which at least in my book is a miracle.  
  
A sharp pain blossoms in my finger and I look down to find blood staining my finger. "Shit. Max, would you come here?" Max enters the kitchen, looking surprised. I usually don't let anyone in the kitchen when I'm cooking. They only get in my way. I get him going. Luckily the dinner is so simple even Tyson would be able to make it without screwing it up.  
  
Luckily the bathroom is deserted. I run cold water over my finger, hissing as the cold water stings the open flesh. The cut isn't too deep, just sliced skin and a nicked vessel or two. The door opens behind me, and you slip in, locking the door. You push me down on to the toilet and kneel in front of me. You dip a cotton swab in hydrogen peroxide, lightly dabbing the soaked cotton against my cut. I hiss in pain again and you give me a reproachful look. Carefully you wrap a bandage around the cut, gently smoothing the sticky tabs down. Warm hands rest on my legs and you look at me, a slight smile tugging on one corner of your mouth. "Try to be a little more careful in the future." You rise to your feet, leaving me alone.  
  
*****  
  
Tyson has designated it movie night. Of course no one but Tyson had any choice in the movie. So, once again we're stuck watching a scary movie. Why he continuously chooses them is beyond me. Movie nights almost always end with Max and Tyson up because of nightmares. Tyson and Max are sprawled on the living room floor, sharing a pillow. Kenny is in the armchair eyes riveted on the TV. You've disappeared again, big surprise.  
  
About halfway through the movie, which is one of those really bad eighties movies I get to my feet, announcing that I'm going to bed. Tyson stops the movie and sits up grinning. "What's wrong Rei? Scared?" I smile, flashing my fangs. "No. I'm just tired. Don't let the bogeyman get you!" I swear that Kenny let out a faint whimper at that. I make my way upstairs, not bothering to stifle my yawn. I gather my bed stuff together and head to the bathroom, the need for a shower almost overwhelming. Well, next to the thought of you.  
  
*****  
  
I give up trying to dry my hair and lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I can barely hear the TV, meaning that Tyson, Max and Kenny are still scaring them selves shitless. I find the faint sounds soothing and slowly I fall into sleep.  
  
For some reason, something pulls me to wakefulness. I blink owlishly, trying to clear my eyes. I feel warmth next to me and I roll over to find you next to me, head propped up on one hand. Your eyes are half-closed, and your mouth is turned up in a half-smile. You're dressed in black sweatpants and a sleeveless black shirt, much like the one you wear during the day. I the last thing I notice is the fact that your triangles are gone! I reach out one hand, fingers barely grazing the pale skin. "They're gone!" Your smile widens, eyes glowing with humor.  
  
"Of course. Did you think they were tattoos?" I nod slightly. "The thought had crossed my mind." I look around, forgetting where I had put my clock. "What time is it?" You wrap one arm around my waist, pulling me over to you. "Late" is your only answer. I roll over and move closer to you, back pressed against your chest. Warm breath ruffles my hair and your right hand starts roaming, eliciting shivers of pleasure. You place a kiss below my ear, smirking.  
  
I move back further, leaving no space between our bodies. I'm so close that I can feel the heat radiating off of you and, well something hard. I wriggled slightly and you let out a small moan before tightening your grip. "Go to sleep Rei." I smirked and wriggled again, wringing another moan out of you. You flip me to my back, pinning me to the bed. You are balanced on your forearms above me, lower bodies touching. Your eyes burn with lust. You lean down, lips lightly touching mine. "I told you to go to sleep."  
  
I smile, showing fang. "I know." I lean up lightly flicking my tongue against your lips. You just glare at me before moving down to my neck. You leave light, teasing kisses along my neck, not staying in one place more then a few seconds. You lick at the vein on my neck, before biting down on it gently, causing me to whimper. "How.the hell do.. you expect me.. to explain that?" I question, barely able to string a coherent sentence together. You pull back, smiling. "I don't." You brush your lips over mine once before rolling off of me. You pull me against your side, eyes closed. "Go to sleep."  
  
I close my eyes, feeling frustrated. You do know you're far too sexy for your own good right? I curl up more, one hand lying on your stomach. I let out a sigh, knowing that tomorrow I'll be left with a cold bastard once more. 


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
A/N: This took me far to long to finish and I'm sorry. I had really bad writers block. I hope you all enjoy this and I'm really am sorry.  
  
I roll over, moving closer to your warmth. I sit up abruptly, shocked. You're still asleep next to me and the sun is up! I glance over at my clock. 7:30. That's unusual. Normally you would be up by now, trying to pry Tyson out of bed and planning how to torture us with your training. Mind you, not that I'm complaining. I was about to drift back to sleep again when someone frantically started pounding on the door. "Rei have you seen Kai? We should have been training an hour ago." One mahogany eye opens and you raise one finger to your lips, indicating silence. I nod. "No Kenny, I don't know where Kai is. Have you checked in the woods?"  
  
I can hear him scuffle his feet on the floor and an almost silent "no" through the door. His footsteps retreat, leaving us in silence. You prop yourself up on your elbow, watching me. One pale arm reaches out and a hand settles on my stomach, idly tracing designs only know by you. My eyes slide shut and I sigh. I could lie in bed all day. The sound of birds comes in through the half open window.  
  
We lay in the silence for several more minutes before you get up. "As much as I would love to lie here all day, we can't." You gently brush your thumb over my cheek, eyes soft. I lean up and pull you down, so that our noses are touching. "You're no fun Kai." You gently kiss me before pulling away. "I know. You have fifteen minutes." You slip from my room, leaving me yearning for your touch.  
  
I make my way downstairs, binding my hair on the way. Tyson is throwing pieces of dry cereal at Kenny and Max is trying to keep from laughing. You are no where to be seen. I grab the bowl from Tyson, ignoring his protests. "Tyson, you're just lucky it wasn't Kai." Seconds later I'm biting my lip, trying to avoid laughing.  
  
You had showed up, seemingly out of no where, umber eyes angry. "Granger, for that you're training with me all day." You turn to Max and I. "You two are on your own. I think that you're mature enough to train."  
  
Max drags me out side. "Have you told him yet?" I shake my head. As much as Max wants to know, I feel an obligation to keep the fact that you're not a cold heartless bastard a secret. He pulls Draciel out. "Want to battle?" I brush some of my hair out, silently cursing the wind. "No. Driger and I need some alone time. Maybe later."  
  
He nods and I leave the yard, heading for the woods behind the house. This is the first time I've had time to explore. With you and your training regimes we've all been too tired to do anything. I wander aimlessly, no real goal in mind. I figure that I'll take some time to explore. You'll never know. And I need some time to focus on something beside blading.  
  
Something draws me to a small corpse of trees. A single rock juts from the center of the corpse, its flat top glittering with embedded crystals. I pull my launcher out and lock Driger into place. I pull the rip cord and Driger lands on the rock. He moves around the perimeter several times before moving to the middle.  
  
Driger is spinning on the rock, never wobbling. The sunlight is filtering through the tree leaves, leaving the ground dappled. A light wind is present; the sound of wind through leaves soothing. My eyes slide shut and I start swaying slightly, as I drift to the place in my mind where nothing exists, where I'm perfectly in tune with Driger.  
  
The sound of someone coming up behind me breaks through my thoughts and I reach out with all of my scenes, trying to figure out who it is, although I have a very good idea of who my stalker is. The wind is blowing the person's scent to me and I breathe in deep, a smile forming. Your scent is much like the outdoors, wild and free and intoxicating.  
  
You slip your arms around my waist and I lean back, feeling your scent and warmth surround me. "And what do you think your doing?" Your breath is warm against my ear and I suppress a moan as you nibble gently on the lobe. "Training. What does it look like?"  
  
I tilt my head to one side as you continue down my neck, alternately licking and nibbling. One of your hands slides under my shirt. "It looked more like you were asleep or thinking. Care to tell me what about?" I shiver in delight as your hand brushes against the top of my pants. "I was thinking about how much I love you." You spin me around, hands resting on my hips possessively, forehead resting against mine, lips barely touching. My arms wrap around your neck of their own violation. "That's good to know. Because I was thinking the exact same thing."  
  
I felt my eyes widen and my breath catch in my throat. "What's wrong Rei? Don't believe me." I shake my head, breathing resuming. "Of course I believe you. It's just." I trail off at the fire burning in your eyes. "I love you Rei. From now until the end of eternity." You pulled me closer, gentle kissing me. I let out a small mew and you deepened the kiss, tongue twisting with my own. I lean up against you, listening to your heart beat. "Kai, I should probably finish my sentence. The idiot convention is present."  
  
You rest your head on mine, a sigh ruffling my hair. "Great. Would you three disappear before I kill you." The sound of running reaches my ears and I smile, moving closer to your warmth. You sink to the ground, drawing me with you. I look into your umber eyes, seeing all the emotions you've kept from us for years.  
  
I know that you are the way you are because of the way you were brought up. And I know that it's going to be years before I finally break the last wall that you've built. But no matter the consequences or problems in our lives I will remain with you until the end.  
  
"I love you Kai."  
  
The End 


End file.
